


You’re Squishing Me

by BecaAMM



Series: Discarded [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dean has a breeding kink, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Parent Dean Winchester, Pregnant Sex, Protective Dean Winchester, Season/Series 03, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When your baby bump really starts to show up, Dean’s hunger for you only grew, and now he wants to try something new.





	You’re Squishing Me

“So, what do you think?” Dean stared at you, eyes filled with hope.

You arched him an eyebrow.

“Are you serious?”

“Of course I do.” He insisted. “Come on, babe. It’s my death wish.”

You shook your head.

“Yeah, the 50th just this week.”

Dean had sold his soul. It wasn’t a new thing, though: He did it a few days before you found out about your pregnancy after Sam died in a trap made by Azazel. You were dating for a few months now and known each other ever since you were a bony kid. Now, he only had a few months to live and was trying to enjoy them by your side while you and Sam tried to look for a way of saving him – though he didn’t even seem to care about that.

“It’s not that I don’t like our sex, which I love very much.” Dean explained himself, licking his lips while staring at you. “But there are things we never tried, babe. You’ve ever imagined yourself all tied up to bed? Because I did, and I got a hard-on instantly thinking about it.”

Your skin burnt under his eyes. You were dressed in his shirt and his boxers, your baby bump clear against the fabric and the vision was something he seemed to really enjoy. There was something in the fact you were filled with his child that got him even more into sex than normally, even though you felt deeply insecure now your body had changed so much.

“So, what do you say?” He moved closer, green eyes hungry and hands holding a pair of handcuffs. “Wanna try?”

You panted.

“Right now?”

He nodded and you licked your lips.

“Okay.” You muttered.

_What’s the worst thing that can happen?_

Silently, Dean approached you and kissed your lips, moving his hands to under your shirt and touching your bump.

“I love how you’re even more sensitive.” He whispered kissing your neck.

“Dean.” You sighed.

“You’ve always been sensitive, babe, but now…” He nipped on your skin. “You get wet and hungry so quickly.”

You closed your eyes, kissing him back and moaning when he ran his fingernails up your torso, sending shivers all over you.

“So good.” He pulled the shirt away, exposing your skin to air. “Lift your arms, babe.”

You complied, biting your lip when he handcuffed you at the headboard of the motel bed.

“Look at those.” He kissed your breasts. “Even before we found out you were pregnant I knew those were different, sweetheart. When you came just from me playing with your nipples  _I_   _knew_.” He groaned.

You closed your eyes, throwing your head back when he too your nipple in his lips, kissing and nipping at it before doing the same with the other breast.

“And this beautiful baby bump.” He kissed the way down your stomach. “Never knew I would love so much to see you growing my baby inside you. You get so sexy every day, full with something  _from me_.”

“I never knew you had a breeding kink.” You managed to say as he pulled the boxers out of your body.

“Oh, babe, I have a  _Y/N kink_.” He affirmed kissing the way up your legs and you could only see a patch of his hair as he teased your thighs. “You’re so wet.”

And you were. Hearing Dean talking like that and feeling him kissing your skin was too much for you to resist. He had barely done anything and you were already a wet horny mess.

“I can’t wait until you’re full.” He ran his hands on your bump again. “Everyone will know you’re caring  _my_  baby inside you.”

You moaned and he rubbed his nose up and down your folds, his tongue  _finally_ coming out to lick your clit very softly,

“Oh yes.” You let out.

“Missed feeling you like these, babe…” He muttered before diving deep on your cunt.

The latest weeks were insane, and the two of you had only had time to quick sessions of sex, most of them against the wall and hoping Sam would take longer before heading back to the motel. This was a great change from that.

Curling his fingers inside you, right where he knew you liked, Dean chuckled when your body started to quiver.

“Do you want to come, babe?” He teased, flicking your clit with the tip of his tongue.

“Dean.” She struggled with your hands, wanting to grab a fist his hair.

“You gotta ask me, babe. And you gotta be  _polite_.” He teased, clearly having fun with your state. “Do you want me to fuck you faster with my fingers? Or maybe do it with my tongue? “

Your head fell back, fire licking your skin and making you moan louder and louder.

“Please, Dean. Oh please, make me cum.” You begged.

Dean smiled against your skin and intensified his licks and fingers inside you.

“Come on, babe.” He used his fingers to stimulate your g-spot, making you shake more and more. “Come for me.”

Less than two minutes later, you reached your orgasm with loud moans and strong waves all over you.

Dean waited for you to come down and undressed quickly before positioning himself between your legs.

“You want me, babe?” He questioned in a thick voice. “Want me to enter you? To fill you?”

You moaned softly when his erection bumped against your folds.

“Please, Dean.” You said softly. “Please fuck me.”

He smiled and moved his hand to grip his erection, entering you slowly and fucking you gently, quickly finding his place and rocking his body against you soon after.

“So fucking good.” He whispered on your neck. “I missed you so much. “

Your eyes were closed the whole time, his hips meeting yours and your hands clenching together as you couldn’t reach out to touch him. Dean was so into the pleasure that he didn’t realise – minutes later – that his body was all on top of your and making it hard for you to breathe.

“Fuck.” She arched your back, his weight keeping you down as you tried to find more comfort. “Dean. Dean, wait…?”

He stopped moving, worried, at the same moment.

“What’s wrong? “

“I can’t breathe.” You struggled. “You’re squishing me.”

He sat on the bed quickly, giving you space. It wasn’t like you were the same size you used to be right now and you two couldn’t behave like you were the same.

Dean waited as you took a long breath and caressed your skin gently.

“Can I…?” He gestured.

You nodded, determined on not letting the moment stop you two.

“Please.” You gripped on your cuffs.

Dean started rocking against you again. It took you a while but you soon when back to the previous rhythm and guided you close to the edge again.

“So good around me, babe. Look at you.” He moaned, fingers meeting your clit. “Do you want to come again, babe? What to be my good girl and come around me?”

You had never felt that high before. Your whole body was awake and sensitive, and you could almost see the stars behind your eyes.

“Dean.” You cried out.

He smiled. He loved to see you like that.

Soon you reached your orgasm again and he didn’t stop stimulating you.

“So good, babe. You feel so good.” He moaned. “That’s my good girl. Cum for me.”

Your eyes snapped open, dark with lust and he groaned with the hungry look you flashed at him.

“You want me to come, love?” He bit his lip, thrusts becoming more erratic. “Want me to fill you up? Fill you with my spunk?”

“Please.” You moaned softly. “Please cum inside me, Dean.”

Leaning down, careful not to put his weight on you again, he kissed your lips. He continued to thrust into you and his hands gripped you harder as his breath became heavier. It took him minutes to reach his orgasm, his eyes closing and a low bestial moan left his throat with your name.

You panted for a long moment and, slowly, Dean moved out of you and freed you from your restraints, pulling you closer to his chest and taking your wrists on his hands to see if there was any harm in there.

“You good?” Dean whispered, worry and care dripping from his voice. “Does anything hurt? Is the baby okay?”

You just nodded, too exhausted to say anything.

“How are you feeling?” He questioned, lips touching your temple.

“Awesome.” You whispered.

You wouldn’t live happily ever after with Dean. He was going to die, and you were going to raise your kid alone. However, right now there was only you and Dean, and you were going to enjoy all the time you could.


End file.
